LJD
COMPLETE MAKE-OVER. LJD is a normal-looking 13 year old nerd. She has hazel eyes, fluffy brown hair, she wears glasses... Just think of her as an American version of Hermoine Granger. Maybe she'll be extremely sexy at 17 like her, too. On the forums, LJD changed her name to oblivious and is a shape-shifting mage who goes across the world and... does things, I guess. LJD went on the forums as LionJayDoveLVR99, a naive 11 year old, who, as Mudnose of RiverClan remembers, "had smiley spam". At her first OOTS Wedding, Valentine's Day 2011, she married Foxleap. On the October Wedding of 2011, she and LightFlame married, but they got a divorce in early July, and now LJD is currently married to Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail. She has many children that she usually forgets, though one of them, Floodlecakes, she is convinced is a dog and locks her in a cage at night. She has two other dogs. Goldie, a 6 yo Maltese, and Max, a 5 mo chiweenie. LJD has been suspended three times. The first one was late 2011, as she posted a (beautiful and inspiring) quote by Riza Hawkeye, who had just learned Lust had "killed" her lover commading officer, Roy Mustang. And I quote: "YOU BIIIIITCH!" The second one was on Christmas Day, from which she had posted too many pictures, most of them being RoyAi. She is suspended for that same reason the third time, and is currently serving her sentence. LJD has been in many things, such as most of the OOTS Weddings, TwistedClan, and the big OOTS vs. SavageClan war... let's not reminisce that. LJD is obsessed with anime. She loves RoyAi from Fullmetal Alchemist (squee!), and started a big riot over it. She also likes Jerza from Fairy Tail. Here are some of the other ships that LJD likes: Fullmetal Alchemist: - RoyAi (Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye) - LingFan (Ling Yao and Ranfan) - AlMei (Alphonse Elric and Mei Chang) - EdWin (Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell) - RebeccaXHavoc - RizaXWinry (at times... e______e) Fairy Tail: - Jerza (Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet) - Gruvia (Gray Fullbuster and Juvia) - NaLu (Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia) - GrayLu (Gray and Lucy) - GrayXUltear - GrayXNatsu - ElfGreen (Elfman and Evergreen) - FreedXLaxus - LaxusXMirajaneXFreed - LucyXCana - CanaXHibiki Code Geass: - LelouchXKallen - SuzakuXEuphie Ouran High School Host Club: - TamakiXHaruhi - HirkaruXKaoru - MoriXHunny (I DON'T CARE IF THEY ARE COUSINS. THEY ARE MY GUILTY PLEASURE. SHUT UP.) Soul Eater: - Death The KidXElizabeth - SoulXMaka - Black*StarXTsubaki - SteinXMarie - SteinXSpirit Tsubasa Chronicles/xxxHolic: - SyaoranXSakura - FaiXKurogane - KuroganeXTomoro Ships she despises: - RoyEd (FMA) - RoyXWinry (FMA) - RizaXEd (FMA) - RizaXAl (seriously, what is with people pairing Riza with the boys? She's not a cougar.) (FMA) - AlXHavoc (yes, I have seen this) (FMA) - Elricest (FMA) - RoyXHughes (Hughes is married with a kid!) (FMA) - RoyXHavoc (FMA) - RizaXHavoc (FMA) - RizaXScar (FMA) - GrayZa (Fairy Tail) - NatZa (Fairy Tail) - NaLi (Fairy Tail) - LoLu (Fairy Tail) - JellalXUltear (Fairy Tail) - LelouchXCC (Code Geass) Hmm, if LJD think of anything else to add to her profile, she will. Category:OOTSians Category:A to Z